Survivor
by Vindexian
Summary: Ruby is dead... Blake is dead... Weiss is dead... The Breach claimed their lives, and left Yang behind alone. But even though they weren't here in body, they most definetly were there in soul. So now, this is the story of a new Yang, with three others who have lost those close to them. This is their story. AU with a different ending from Volume 2. Up for Adoption.
1. Sun Dragon Trailer

**Alright, I'll admit, I'm somewhat a liar. I'm not going to post all four trailers (because this is what this is), but I'm doing the first two. And we have a proposition for you all.**

 ** _Jessica: See, we had a lot of our (free)time dedicated to figuring out how to name this team. I mean, seriously Vin. You could not pick some people who had easier names to choose one lousy letter and make a word?!_**

 **Needless to say, this caused her a few headaches. After a few tries, we decided just to rename Little Mac. *Insert Audience Gasp Here* Yes, you do know that Mac is another way of saying a guy right?**

 ** _J: But that's the next chapter, so we'll talk more there._**

 **Right, so what name did we eventually picked?**

 ***Drumroll***

 ** _J: Team... LOKT (Locket!)._**

 **Yeah, sticking to the original. How very original, I know. Try looking at the letters Y/L, O/L, K/B, and T/L and you try coming up with one. We did get one suggestion as Team LLLK (Luck), but after looking at what we had planned for all four of them... We decided against it. But good suggestion, Guest. Did not think of that one.** **But, anyways, back to the point.**

 ** _J: This story was based on two concepts from two stories. Carry Their Bodies, and the 8th chapter of Practically Buzzing with Possibilities. This chapter contains scenes that may cause you to cry as if you are chopping an onion. This is an alternative ending to Volume 2's final episode, where the backup came very late into the battle, and there are much, much more Grim then originally seen... Um... Oh yeah, and if you are a fan of Weiss, Ruby or Blake,my hen you may want to leave, because they are only seen a couple of time in this chapter, and it's not a pretty picture. Anything else I missed?_**

 **Well, Weiss and Yang were dating, Blake and Yang are a lot closer then shown in canon, to the point of sisterhood for one, and she's not going to have a mental breakdown. And that's all that's left to say. See ya in the box.**

 _~Linebreaker~_

During the Breach, many Huntsmen and Huntresses were dispatched to eliminate the number of Grimm in the surrounding area. The ones dispatched were told that they were to clear the zone they were in, before they regrouped with the other Hunters/Huntresses at the main sight with Team RWBY. What they underestimated was the sheer number of Grimm. There were many in the areas that they were deployed in, but they managed to finish them off with limited civilian casualties. But when they reached Ground Zero, instead of finding Team RWBY in the middle of a fight with multiple Grimm, they found the Corpses of several types; Beowolves, Ursas Minors and Majors, a few King Taijitu, a couple of Nevermores, a pair of Death Stalkers, even a Goliath to name a few. At first glance, they would assume that Team RWBY won the fight and saved the day. But, then came the revelation: where exactly are they? After searching the area, someone found the chilling discovery of what transpired. There, laying on the floor, were three bodies, each with different wounds.

Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, expert scythe user, and youngest member of the group, had three Nevermore feathers through her chest. Two of them in mediocre places that could have been easily fixable, but the third cause some problems. The final feather went straight through her heart, dead center. Her death was instant.

Weiss Schnee, Heiress to SDC, expert Dust user and fencer, had a hole through her chest. One of the Death Stalkers managed to get her with its stinger. She bleed out, but not before she stabbed the Death Stalker through it's eye.

Blake Belladonna, former White Fang member, CQC expert, and shadow, had the darkest death. The Goliath that was on the battleground caught Blake off guard, knocking her into a building, staggering her. Two Alpha Beowolves then proceeded to grab both of her arms and legs, before ripping her in half. Her bow laid next her, showing her ears.

They were all circled around the last member of the team, who had her head against her knees as she silently wept for her fallen sister, partner/best friend, and girlfriend. She was cover in scratches and bruises, but she wasn't in with any life threatening injuries. Her name was Yang Xiao Long. And she was the sister of Ruby, the partner/best friend of Blake... And the girlfriend of Weiss. The battle ended several minutes ago, she just couldn't leave her spot.

And so, this was how she was found. Surrounded by the corpse of her teammates, her family. She didn't feel anything, not even when she was being taken into a bullhead to be treated for injuries she suffered, as three bodybags were use to put the three fallen girls away.

Team JNPR was devastated. Nora was crying her eyes out on Ren's shoulder. Ren himself, held back his tear, but a single drop managed to fall. Pyrrha was comforting Jaune, who was blaming himself for not being able to get here first, and the lost of his former crush and first friends.

Team CFVY, although they didn't really knew them all that well, we're also saddened by the development, although none more the Velvet. She remember the last words she said to them, and couldn't help but think she jinxed them. Coco and Yatsuhashi was trying to comfort her.

Oobleck lost his thirst for his drink after learning the fate of the three students that he was shadowing. He blamed himself for not being there. He was suppose to keep them safe, and he failed them. Tonight, he'd be drinking, but not from his coffee cup.

1 day later,

When Yang woke up, she hoped that it was all a bad dream. That she'd be laying down in the campsite. When she found herself in a infirmary bed, in her blood stained clothing, she knew she wasn't dreaming. She'd lost her sister. She lost her best friend. She lost... Weiss. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry, because of her losses. But she couldn't. She couldn't cry for some reason. At first, she figured she must have ran her tears dry, but it wasn't that.

Professor Ozpin walked in shortly after that. "Good morning, Yang." He greeted politely as he entered.

"... Good morning, professor." She said after a small silence.

"How are you feeling? Yesterday was a... Bad day for all of us... But it must have been much worst for you." He said, choosing his words carefully.

Yang just stared at an open window outside.

"Tired." She said, "Sad, Anger... And..."

She went silent as Ozpin took a seat nearby, looking at her with concern.

"You can tell me Yang." He said as Yang didn't turn.

"... You'd think I'm crazy..." She said as he looked at her curiously.

"You have my word that I won't look at you any differently." He said, trying to get her to open up.

They sat in silence for a while. Ozpin though she wasn't going to open up when she spoke.

"... Comfort." She said finally. "As strange as it seems, the more that I want to cry, to feel sad, the more I feel Ruby, Blake or Weiss trying to comfort me. Maybe all three. But it's there."

She sighed.

"I don't know how, but it feels like they're with me, trying to get me out of my sadness."

They sat in silence as Ozpin finally nodded.

"Sometimes, the bonds we share with others are great, that even after death, we feel them close to us." He commented, as Yang drank it in.

"But it doesn't feel like that." She said, as Ozpin looked at her curiously once again. "It... it feels like they're a part of me. Kind of like my aura. I can feel them, and they're trying to keep me happy."

Ozpin looked at her, before he lowered his head.

"I'm dreadfully so-" He tried to say, but Yang cut him off.

"Don't. You didn't know." She said, glaring at him. "You couldn't have know. You don't have anything to be sorry for. So don't finish that sentence."

Ozpin looked up to her, before nodding. Yang looked out the window.

"When can I leave?" She asked curiously.

"Anytime you wished. It seems your aura has healed your wounds at a remarkable pace." He said, as he stood up from his chair.

"You'll be excused from your classes until you feel better." Yang nodded, and stood up.

"Thanks, Professor Ozpin, but I think I want to go back to my dorm now." She said as she went to the door. "Probably will go back to school tomorrow, can't fall behind now, can I?"

She chuckled at that last part.

"Thanks for the talk, professor."

She left Ozpin in the room. He hadn't expected her to want to leave so soon, nor for her to go back to school. But it wasn't either of those that surprised him the most. No, what surprised him the most was what he saw when she said about falling behind in school. For a moment, he thought he saw her eyes changed from Lical to Light-Blue.

 _~Mystical Linebreak~_

 **V & J's box of Authors Notes**

 ** _J: And now I see why there were a few tissues used that day._**

 **Yeah, I'm not going to lie, this actually made me cry a couple of times when I was at home writing this. Anyways, welcome back to the box. Nothing really here for me to say really. We fixed a few mistakes her and there. Namely how Blake died. I thought the Goliath was like a gorrilla looking thing, not a mammoth. So I had to get a bit more creative.**

 **Well, see ya around,**

 **Vindex + _Jessica_**


	2. Boxer Trailer

**Hello, and welcome to the Boxer Trailer. Jessica, if you will.**

 ** _Jessica (wearing a boxing announcer's outfit): Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages. We have a new contender in the ring. In this corner, hailing from The Bronx, New York, champion of the WBVA, we have the female version of the Punch-out! protagonist, the one! The only! Olivia Louis, aka LITTLE MAC!_**

 **Thank you, Jessica. Yes, Olivia Louis, enters RWBY. We had a blast coming up a backstory. And we even took the time to construct a profile.**

 ** _Olivia 'Little Mac' Louis_**

 ** _Current Occupation: Boxer_**

 ** _Age: 17_**

 ** _Current Weapons: Standard Issue Gold WVBA Boxing Gloves. These work similar to how Yang deploys her Gauntlets, only they cover her hands entirely._**

 ** _Semblance: Time Distortion. Olivia's Semblance allows her to slow down time to a fourth of regular time. She can temporarily pause time, however it only works for a small amount of time and leaves her drained. She can not speed up or travel back in time... Yet._**

 ** _Regular clothing: Her Pink Jumpsuit that covers up her old uniform from the WVBA (the green outfit)._**

 ** _Battle Outfit: Yellow Sleeveless t-shirt, with red and white stripes going horizontally._**

 ** _Hair Color and Style: Black; Short ponytail._**

 ** _Eye Color: Green._**

 ** _Height: 5'4"_**

 ** _Weight: 107 lbs_**

 ** _History: Olivia was abandoned by her parents at age 4. For a year, she lived on the streets, stealing what she needed to survive. That is until she pick-pocketed from Jerome 'Doc' Louis, an ex-boxer from the World Video Boxing Association. After learning a little bit more about her, Doc adopted Olivia as his own daughter. When she began taking an interest in Doc's career as a boxer at age 7, Doc showed her a few pointers as a small tease. He was surprised when Olivia actually managed to follow the pointers and was hitting a punching bag moderately good for a 7 year old. Since then, Doc unlocked her Aura and trained her to follow her dream of fighting in the WVBA._**

 ** _Fighting Style: She starts off with defensively at first, getting the feel of her opponent and seeing how they operate, any weaknesses, and the rhythm of their attack. Then she goes on a sort of offensive-defense approach. She starts dodging, she'll give a strong quick strike to stun or stagger her opponent momentarily, so she can get closer and deal some real damage._**

 ** _Strengths: Excellent at Hand to Hand Boxing; Great at fighting One-vs-One; Actual Strength would be 7/10 compared to Yang and Tifa; Great as spot Weak Spots_**

 ** _Weaknesses: Has no actual Weapon, preferring Fists over anything else; Limited Combat School knowledge; Poor at fighting with One-vs-Many; No Combat Experience outside the Boxing Ring._**

 ** _Theme Song (My Own Opinion): Punch-Out Remix - For Glory by Mykal Williams_**

 **We had an argument going back in forth about what we should have the Theme Song be, but I have to admit, it does fit him a bit. The other option was Ippo Makunouchi Vs Little Mac by WizzyWhipitWonderful. But, let's get to the story shall we?**

 _~Linebreaker~_

It's funny how life works sometimes. I'd never expected to be here, punching Beowolves and Ursas with nothing but my boxing gloves, protecting people I've never met before. And yet, here I am, doing exactly that. Maybe I should start from the beginning, so you understand who I am, how I got here, and why I'm doing this.

My name is Olivia. I don't remember much of my childhood, I don't even remember what my full birth name is. My parents abandoned me at age 4. For over a year, I lived on the streets, trying to survive the only way I could, steal and hide. It worked, until I pick-pocketed the man who would forever change my life: Jerome 'Doc' Louis. He felt my little hands trying to steal his wallet and stopped me. He asked me why a little girl like me was stealing. I told him about my situation, and how long I've been on the streets. I don't know his reasoning, but he took me in as his own daughter. He feed me, sent me to a nice public school, and more. When I was 7, Doc took me to his work place one day when school was canceled. It was there that I learned that Doc was a former boxer of the WVBA.

The World Video Boxing Association. One of the most well-known boxing associations where the strongest and toughest boxers duke it out. Normally, some boxing associations ban auras and semblances to keep the fighting fair. The WVBA encourages their boxers to unlock theirs and uses of semblances, although there are restrictions on some types of semblances. No age or gender restrictions either. What makes the WVBA special then others is that there are no weight classes. Here, you need to either be very strong, or a very quick thinker.

Doc worked in a gym teaching others how to box. I was curious and found a set of boxing gloves that fit me. One of Doc's students pointed me out, and soon people were fawning over me. Doc joined in and gave me a few pointers as a few of them put me in front of a punching bag. He did it as a tease, he told when I was older. He didn't actually expect me to quickly pick up on them and punch the bag with enough force to actually cause the bag to shift ever so slightly. Even had a somewhat perfect form, for a six year old that is. Boy, were the people there shocked to see that a 6 year old girl who just recently put on boxing gloves was better at boxing than they were. Doc was pretty surprised as well, even more so when I said I wanted to join in the lessons. Eventually, he caved in, and he started training me in his off time and when I'm not at school.

When I was 15, I talked to Doc about what I wanted to do: I wanted to beat the WVBA champion and claim his belt. Doc was shocked to say the least. He attempted to discourage me from it, but I told him I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I wanted to win the belt for him, and I will do it. He started believing in me, and soon unlocked my aura to take my training to the next level. A year into training, Doc and I found out what my semblance was: Time Distortion. I can slow down time for a short time period, or stop it completely for even less.

With this, we started developing my technique. Many of the fighters in the WVBA are stronger than me, but I'm faster, and with my semblance, I have the perfect fighting style suited for myself. Doc always said the best offense is a good defense. He gave me two pointers: the first is that I should wait for them to come on me. 'If you can dodge the hit, you can retaliate with a strong, quick punch to disorient them and close the distance.'. In simpler terms, dodge and counter fast and hard. The second pointer was study your opponent. They always have a weak point, or a style that can be guessed. 'If you can predict you enemies movement, you have the advantage, Mac Baby!'. He wasn't false, the problem is when they figure that out and start randomizing.

When I turned 17, Doc officially entered me in the WVBA minor as 'Little Mac'. When I asked him about the name, he said he picked Little Meg, but they screwed it up somehow. I fought my way through the circuits, from Glass Joe and his unknown semblance to King Hippo and his growth, from Piston Hondo and his Speed to Great Tiger and his Illusions, from Bald Bull's ox charge to the champion himself, Mr. Sandman and his Strength. It was my longest fight at that point, going all the way to the third round. Eventually, I won by TKO after being knocked down twice that round.

I did it. I won the champion belt. Just like I promised Doc. That was 4 weeks ago. We were preparing for a Title Defense against all the competitors, as a test of strength and endurance. We all got along pretty well, except for Macho Man and Aran Ryan. They hate me with a passion. I was getting excited for it when it happened.

I was at a grocery store, buying some things for the small party with the other contenders before we started my title defense. I was starting walking home when I heard an explosion from down the streets. I turned my head to see what it was, and promptly froze. There was a hole, a large hole.

And Grimm were pouring out of it.

People were sent into a panic instantly. I dropped my bags and started running as well, but I heard a cry behind me. I looked and saw a little girl trying to help up a boy who had on crutches. Behind them, was a big Ursa getting close to them. In hindsight, it probably wasn't my best decision to rush at it with only the standard WVBA Boxing Gloves, but it didn't matter.

I slammed my fist into its head, sending it back a few feet as I turned to face the two kids, who watched me in amazement.

"GO! I'LL HOLD IT OFF!" I shouted as I got into my stance. "FIND YOUR PARENTS!"

I jumped back into the fray to buy the two kids enough time to leave. After I was sure they left, I used my semblance to slow down time long enough for me to get close enough to the Ursa and uppercut it into the sky.

After that, I started running off to Doc's Gym. That's where the party was being held at so that was where I'd find him. I took out a few of the Beowolves and Creeps as they got in my way, even saving a few more people. When I got there, I found that the window leading into the place was busted open from the outside. I paled as I heard some noises in there. I quickly rushed in and found Mr. Sandman enraged, brutally beating down some of the Beowolves. I never seen him so enraged, until I looked behind him and saw Doc.

His stomach was cut open. He had a blank look, his eyes weren't there. Beneath him was a large puddle of blood.

He was dead.

I felt like the whole world ripped my soul out when I saw his dead body. But I felt it be placed back as I glared angrily at the remaining Beowolves. I don't remember what happened after that. But Randy, Mr. Sandman apparently, told me the aftermath.

I went into a frenzy. No, not frenzy, a Berserker Rage. I flung myself at the Grimm killing off the remaining wolves, before stepping out and continuing. Sandy had to step in when I went way over my head and tried to take down a Death Stalker on my own. I did well against it, he said, but I wasn't think and almost cost my life in my rage. Randy came in and killed it after he knocked me out.

When I awoke, the little breach had been dealt with. There were losses on each side, but the Huntsmen managed to take them down. A few Huntresses and Huntsmen were lost, but overall there were few civilian casualties. Including Doc.

I looked at my gloves as I remember everything Doc did for me. I got into boxing because I wanted to win the belt for him. I wanted him to relive some of his old days as a boxer by going through it with me. Now? I don't even want to step in the ring. It wouldn't be the same without him. Then I looked at one of the Hunters nearby assessing the damage. Then I spoke aloud to Randy.

"I want to be a Huntress." I said, causing Randy to turn his head in surprised.

"What? Why?" He asked. "You have a successful career in the WVBA. Why throw it away?"

"I joined because I wanted to go through it with Doc. I wanted to beat the best and have Doc stand there with me. But most of all, I wanted to give Doc some of the feeling of his old years as a boxer." I stated as I gave Randy a determine face. "And now he's dead. I want to continue, but it won't be the same. He was my idol, my mentor... My father."

"But why a Huntress?" Randy asked me. "There are other ways."

"It's the only other thing I know." I answered. "I'm a fighter, Sandman. If I get pushed down, I get right back up. What else do I do?"

He stared at me for a moment, before nodding and pulled out his phone.

"I know might be able to help you with that Mac-" He began.

"Olivia." I said, cutting him off. "My name is Olivia."

"Right, Olivia." He confirmed I could get you into a Hunter School. Me, Hondo, and Bull all did some private teachings there once in a while. I could call Hondo and Bull to come with me to put in a good word for you."

I nodded as he left, probably to call Hondo and Bull.

 _~Linebreaker~_

3rd P.O.V.

One Day Later,

Beacon Academy

Beacon Tower

Ozpin was sitting on his desk going through some of the paperwork when Glynda rang him up on the intercom.

"Ozpin, you have three visitors." She said. "It's the three boxers from the WVBA. Mr. Sandman, Piston Hondo and Bald Bull."

"Send them in." He said.

A few moments later, Randy, Bull and Hondo walked in. Randy had on regular clothes on, while Hondo and Bull had a shirt over their boxer shorts.

"Good evening, gentlemen." He greeted. "I thought that you three weren't suppose to come in until a week from now."

"We will be, but that is not the reason we have come, Headmaster." Hondo stated. "One of our own wishes to join your school and we were hoping that you would allow them to enter."

"Is that so?" Ozpin said. "Who is it? We certainly have a place in our staff for-"

"She doesn't want to join the staff." Bull interjected. "She wants to join as a student. And she's good. Took out all of our Circuit contenders, including Mr. Sandman over here."

He gestured towards said man as Ozpin looked somewhat surprised that a new boxer had come in a defeated all of them.

"I've seen her fight against the Grimm during The Breach. She took on several Beowolves, Creepers, Ursas on her own." Randy added. "And she almost took down a Death Stalker with nothing but her boxing gloves. Would have too if she wasn't enraged to the point of reckless endangerment."

Ozpin nodded as he looked at the three.

"She sounds like a capable fighter. But most of the students here are under the age of-" Ozpin started.

"She's only 17, Ozpin." Randy stated, completely shocking him. "Yeah, a 17 year old teenage girl defeat the whole WVBA rooster, and almost took down a Death Stalker, with her bare hands."

"I... See." He said composing herself. "What's her name?"

"Olivia Louis. She goes by the stage name Little Mac." Hondo said. "Doc Louis took her as his ward."

"Jerome?" Ozpin asked, as they nodded. "I'll need to speak to him before I can-"

"You can't." Bull stated. "He fell during the Breach. That is her inspiration for joining Beacon."

Ozpin was silent as he drank it all in. He looked at the three faces of the men as he thought about it.

"I'm moving your lecture up to four days from now. Bring Olivia with you." Ozpin said finally. "I would like to see here in action before she joins."

"Thank you." All three said as they started leaving.

"By the way, does Olivia have a Semblance?" Ozpin asked Randy curiously before he left the room.

"Yeah. Time Distortion." Randy answered as he left Ozpin in thought.

He looked at two papers on his desk. One showed a blond haired woman in purple glasses and the other a black haired woman with red eyes.

'I wonder...' He thought as he picked them up.

 _~Linebreaker~_

 **V & J's Box of Author's Notes**

 **And scene. Welcome back to the box! How did you like Olivia?**

 ** _J: If you haven't already noticed, there is a recurring pattern that all four members of Team LOKT will share: Tragedy._**

 **Yang lost her sister, best friend, and lover, Olivia lost the man who was her father, mentor and inspiration. So you know that Kate Barton and Tifa Lockhart are going to have people close to them kill.**

 ** _J: Fun fact: I actually did most of the profiles of the three, I didn't do the Strengths, Weaknesses, or Fighting Style._**

 **Yes. Yes, you did Jessica. Have a cookie (::)**

 ** _J: -.- ... Fine._**

 **Anyways, next time, we'll have the Archer and Brawler Trailer.**

 ** _J *munching on a cookie*: With the introduction and fall of Teams ATKS(Attacks) and CBTS(Combats)._**

 **See ya around!**

 **Vindex +** ** _Jessica_**


	3. AU x 2 (Adoption Notice, Authors Note)

**I noticed that a lot of people weren't paying attention to my last two stories (well, story and an update), so not all of you are caught up with what's going on. So, I decided that I'd just write one simple Update and publish it to my selected stories, which will be explained later, but for now, why I'm writing this.**

 **It saddens me a bit to say this, but me and Jessica are getting out of the Fanfiction writing… Well, that's actually a lie, but we're going to primarily focus on one story from now one, and that's going to be the new fic we've posted, _A New Rub_ _y_ , more details later. The reason why, if you've been living under a rock, is because Jessica is about 6 months into her pregnancy, and we've just found out it's twins. So we've been working our asses of to move out of our shitty apartment and get all the things needed for twins. We've barely had time to discuss what to do for the stories, and as such, we decided: We're putting them up for adoption. The following stories are up for adoptions: _Survivor_ , _Strikers and Rubys_ , _From Human to Faunus_ , _Candle Light Teachers_ , _Burning Roses_ , and _A Seasonal Gem_.**

 ** _Survivor_ is a tale of one of the girls in Team RWBY surviving the Breach and the rest dying, but being absorbed into the Surviving Member, and leading a new team. For this fic, I choose Yang, but you could also go with Ruby since her Silver Eye was discovered. If you want to adopted this story, my only 2 requirements is that either Yang and Ruby will be the new team's leader, and the rest of her team are people from different franchises. I choose Punch-out! (Litte Mac), Final Fantasy (Tifa) and Marvel (Hawkeye), but you can choose different franchises if you like.**

 ** _Strikers and Rubys_ (Which I just realized is misspelled {Rubies}) is a weird one, since it both deals with time travel and AU's. Basically, it brings Team STRQ into the future world of Remnant, during Team RWBY's time. But the catch is that their completely different. You can choose to have Tai and Qrow the same, but you must keep Summer and Raven both in a relationship and different than Cannon. I.E, Raven is basically a mirror Yang, and Summer either Blake-like, Weiss-like, Pyrrha-like, or a different different.**

 ** _From Human and Faunus_ is basically a what if Team RWBY was exposed to dust that converted them into Faunus, with ears and tails included. Requirements are simple, Ruby is a Wolf, Yang is a Fox and Weiss is a Rabbit Faunus, and the pairings are Freezerburn and Ladybug.**

 ** _Candle Light Teachers_ is a story about Yang being tossed aside by Summer (yes evil Summer), being jealous of Raven's closeness to Tai, and abandoning Yang soon after Ruby's 5th birthday. Taiyang died that day, so Summer threw Yang away, and she was found by Roman Torchwick, who is 12 for this fic. Whether they go down the dark path or are lighter crooks, I let you decide, but the pairing is Roman Candle (Yang x Roman) and they have to be teaching a class in Beacon.**

 ** _Burning Roses_ is my most popular fic, which I am proud to say at this point in time, it has reached 213 followers, 154 favorites, 68 reviews, and 19,714 views. This follows Yang and Ruby as they go through Beacon as girlfriends and secret half sisters. Taiyang and Summer are both dead, and they both found solace in each other's embrace. The plot is a little more complicated, so if you wish to adopt it, I need you to contact me by PM first before I let you in on the full details.**

 **And finally, _A Seasonal Rose_ is a story where Ruby 'died' on the same day Summer died, only people don't know that it was actually Ruby who died and Summer replaced her. This was an idea that I asked permission from FunahoMisaki, so talk with her if you are stuck without ideas. But my only wishes are that Raven is portrayed as good and Ruby is like a… Specter of sort. She's not visible to anyone at first, but gained control over her powers and is watching over Summer (who is Ruby) as she lives Ruby's life for her. Pairing is up to you.**

 **What plot is going on, except for _Burning Roses_ , is up to you to decide. You have free reign except for my requirements I listed before.**

 **Now, as for the story that I am working on, it's call _A new RWBY_. It's basically a different RWBY, with different teams, new addictions to beacon, different backstories, etcetera. The 'main Cast' of Beacon's 3 teams are: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Arslan Altan, Neon Katt, May Zedong, Penny Polendina, Canderous Sevar (An OC of mine form my story _Summer Maiden_ ) and Yang Branwen. Yes, Branwen, since it's a different take on _Summer Maiden_ , but with a different twist, which is why Summer Maiden is not up for adoption. That will possibly be my finally work.**

 **It's be fun fellas, but life changes in a blink of an eye. And with two new mouths to feed in the future, I can't be writing my stories all the time. PM us if you are interested in writing one of the stories I've listed above.**

 **I'll see ya around,**

 **Vindex**


End file.
